EN LA MISMA LÍNEA
by Geraldine Robles Chipana
Summary: Él duda si es que será correspondido, pero se arriesgará igualmente


Descargo de responsabilidad: los personajes aquí expuestos no son míos, es solo algo que tenía ganas de escribir hace un tiempo.

EN LA MISMA LÍNEA.

De pie, con los ojos levemente entornados y una mueca de profunda reflexión, Sirius Black dejaba que las horas transcurriesen en el número 12 de Grimmauld Place. Sentía que estaba volviéndose loco, loco por no poder juntar el valor suficiente para hablar… para confesar sus sentimientos. La guerra contra Voldemort había acabado y él, contra todo pronóstico había logrado salir del velo de la muerte. Pero ahora tenía la impresión de que se enfrentaba a algo mucho peor que el simple hecho de morir. ¿Es que podía existir algo peor que la muerte? A sus ojos, claro que podía existir. era peor enamorarse de la mejor amiga de su ahijado Harry, Hermione Granger. Él tenía la edad para ser su padre, ¡por Morgana! El único al que se lo había dicho -y solo por el gran nivel de confianza que le tenía -había sido su mejor amigo Remus Lupin. Remus, que ahora estaba muerto producto de una maldición asesina en la batalla contra Voldemort.

-Estoy enamorado -había dicho un día a Lupin, ocasionando que este se atragantase con una tasa de café que tomaba en esos instantes.

\- ¿Que?

El rostro de Remus tenía tatuado una mueca de incredulidad tremenda.

-Si, viejo lobo. No te sorprendas, soy un ser humano y tengo todo el derecho de enamorarme.

-Pero tú… Sirius… ¿Tú?

El último de los Black se había llevado una mano al corazón.

-Reconozco que fui un casanova incontenible (e irresistible para las mujeres, debo decir) pero todo el mundo puede cambiar. El amor me a echo cambiar.

-De acuerdo -dijo Lupin lanzando seguidamente un suspiro -y quién es la mujer que ha logrado conquistar el corazón tuyo, querido chucho.

-Ese es el problema, estoy seguro de que para ti será un problema.

-Dime, quién es ese amor tan problemático, querido amigo.

-Es Hermione, Remus. Hermione Granger. La mejor amiga de Harry y a mis ojos la mujer más hermosa y más inteligente del mundo.

La expresión de Remus se tornó a una de un hombre al que le hubiesen dado un baldazo de agua fría.

-No, dime que no es eso cierto. ¡puedes ser su padre, Black!

Sirius levantó las manos.

-Ya, pero no lo soy, entiende.

-Lo entiendo… ¿piensas decírselo pronto?

-Cuando esta maldita guerra termine. Ahí, y no antes, se lo diré.

-Eres consciente de que puede que ella no corresponda a tus sentimientos.

El hombre hizo una mueca de arrogancia.

-Me corresponderá, querido lunático. No hay mujer en la faz de la tierra que se haya resistido al encantador, atractivo y carismático Sirius Orión Black.

Remus bufó.

-Si hay algo que el amor nunca podrá cambiar en ti es esa arrogancia natural que tienes.

-Puede ser, lunático. Puede que tengas razón.

Pero en esos precisos momentos Sirius Black no se sentía nada seguro. Su arrogancia había dado paso a la incertidumbre, a la duda. ¿Qué haría él si Hermione no le correspondía? ¿por qué tendría ella que fijarse en él, hombre mayor y ya demasiado vivido? Borró esos pensamientos de su mente y se concentró en desaparecerse hacia un callejón que estaba oculto detrás de un restaurante muggle tranquilo y con un cierto aire romántico. Había pedido a Hermione que aceptase cenar con él.

-Quiero hablarte de Harry -le había dicho como excusa.

Sentada en un lugar oculto en el fondo del restaurante, Hermione tamborileaba con los dedos sobre la mesa cubierta con un mantel sencillo. Pensaba. En todo, pero sobre todo en el hombre con quien tenía una cita. Había algo en Sirius Black que le atraía desde hacía ya dos años. Sus ojos de mirada penetrante, su pelo… o ese tono arrogante y seguro que tenía su voz. No podría decirlo con exactitud, lo único que sabía era que, cuando le había visto caer por el velo, sintió una profunda pérdida en lo más hondo de su corazón. Sin saberlo, sin tan siquiera planearlo, se había enamorado de Sirius Black. Y el solo hecho de creerlo muerto había sido una de las peores sensaciones que había tenido. Luego, de alguna forma que ella no quiso molestarse en saber, él había logrado burlar a la mismísima muerte. Y bueno… ella tenía muy claro que no quería hablar de Harry Potter con Sirius Black ese día. Ella quería hablar de ellos -si es que había un ellos -esperanza que albergaba en el fondo de si misma. De pronto le vio aparecer, casi como una sombra, de forma intempestiva. No le había visto entrar.

-Buenas noches, Hermione -dijo el hombre esbozando una sonrisa ligeramente radiante que ocultaba su nerviosismo.

-Hola -se limitó a saludarle ella. Él no tomó asiento frente a Hermione, sino que lo hizo a su lado.

-E… ¿Cómo has estado?

De inmediato se sintió como un idiota. De dónde demonios le había venido la idea de comenzar a hablar con esa pregunta.

-Bien. Dijiste que querías hablarme de Harry.

Una camarera los interrumpió, pidiéndoles que ordenaran algo. Sirius pidió una botella de vino y dos copas. Cuando la mujer se fue, el hombre se echó para atrás en su asiento.

-Yo, bueno, en realidad -se dio cuenta de que estaba divagando.

\- ¿sí?

-Creo que… ¿por qué aceptaste cenar conmigo?

Ella parpadeó.

-Bueno, dijiste que querías hablar de Harry y yo… también quería hablar contigo de algo.

-De qué.

\- ¿Cómo lograste salir del velo?

-Tú sabes que soy animago. Bien: el ser animago tiene una que otra ventaja, y una ventaja es que, si al caer por el velo logras adoptar tu forma animaga, este te rechazará.

Hermione se mostró francamente sorprendida. En ese momento ambos vieron llegar a la camarera con el vino y las copas. Sirius se sirvió una copa e hizo el ademán de servirle la otra a Hermione, pero ella lo paró tomándole la mano. Ambos sintieron como una corriente de electricidad les recorría el cuerpo.

-Deja, ya lo ago yo -dijo ella apresurándose en soltarle la mano que a su parecer había retenido innecesariamente. Él asintió.

-Sigue contándome. Cómo te transformaste en perro antes de caer.

El animago le restó importancia con un gesto. No le dijo que, al pensar en no volver a verla y en que nunca le hablaría sobre su amor por ella, tuvo una fuerza interior desconocida que le ayudó a no perder el conocimiento en su forma humana. Una fuerza que usó para asegurarse de ser un perro al traspasar el velo.

-Solo necesité concentrarme en transformarme. Tan simple como eso.

-Pues debió de significarte un gran esfuerzo.

-Ni tanto, cariño.

Ella sintió un leve estremecimiento ante esa última palabra.

-Bueno. Ahora hablemos de ti, Hermione.

\- ¿Qué quieres saber de mí, Sirius?

-No lo sé… ¿tienes alguna relación con alguien?

\- ¿Qué?

La cara del animago se tiñó de un leve rubor.

-Yo… creo que pregunté algo muy personal y que no me incumbe. O no debería incumbirme -se dijo mentalmente.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

-No hay problema, ningún problema. Y no, no tengo ninguna relación.

Sirius experimentó algo llamado alivio.

-Yo tampoco tengo relación alguna -se apresuró a decir.

-Mira, no veo por qué estamos hablando sobre las relaciones que tenemos o no tenemos.

-Bueno…

-Además -le cortó ella -creí que hablaríamos de…

-De Harry -terminó él -pues no. Es de otra cosa de la que yo en realidad quiero hablar.

Luego tomó de un solo trago el contenido de la copa de vino que se había servido antes.

-Para darme valor -dijo con tono en el que lo que menos había era eso.

\- ¿Valor para qué?

-Para decir lo que debo decir y no temer una negativa rotunda y aplastadora, que seguro obtendré de todas formas.

\- ¿De qué hablas? ¿A qué debería negarme?

-Hablo de mis sentimientos, Hermione. Mira. No sé cómo pasó, no sé por qué ni ahora creo querer saberlo, pero estoy enamorado… enamorado de ti.

Mientras hablaba le tomó la mano y la entrelazó con la suya.

-Soy consciente de la sorpresa que debe estar causándote esto y sabré aceptar si me dices que soy muy viejo, que puedo ser tu padre…

-Sirius…

-Que estás enamorada de otro, que no soy lo suficientemente bueno para ti…

-Sirius…

-Pero necesitaba decírtelo, decirte que te amo, que te necesito en mi vida y que lo supe cuando me enfrenté cara a cara con la posibilidad de morir…

Sirius…

-Y en ese momento de lo único que tuve miedo fue de no poder hablarte, expresarte mis sentimientos. Pero ya no importa, porque seguro me mandarás al infierno y me creerás loco de remate y puede que lo esté, pero…

\- ¡Sirius Orión Black! Exclamó Hermione, cortando de tajo al animago y soltádose del agarre de la mano de este. Él bajó la cabeza, creyendo que Seguro ahora ella le diría que era un chiflado.

\- ¿Dime?

Ella se limitó a clavar sus ojos en los grises del hombre. Luego, con un movimiento rápido como si temiera que de pronto le faltase el valor suficiente, tomó la cara del animago entre sus manos y lo atrajo hacia sí para besarlo con pasión, con deseo… y con amor. Por un momento Sirius se sintió sorprendido. Luego correspondió al beso, casi como si tuviese miedo de que al no hacerlo despertaría de ese momento que le parecía un sueño. Cuando se separaron, no por el deseo de hacerlo sino más bien por la falta de aire, ella soltó el rostro del animago y este se enderezó en su silla, para luego pasarle un brazo por los hombros a la chica. Ambos quedaron sumidos en un profundo silencio.

-Sirius -dijo ella en voz baja -sé que eres consciente de que lo que podría separarnos…

-Calla -dijo este con tono tranquilizador -la edad es lo que menos me importa. En realidad, no me importa.

Luego en su rostro apareció la duda.

\- ¿A ti te importa mucho?

Ella recostó la cabeza en el hombro del hombre.

-No me importa -dijo con voz cargada de seguridad -puede que en el camino ambos cometamos errores, fallos, puede que hasta lleguemos a hacernos daño… pero ni eso logrará que deje de sentir lo que siento por ti, Sirius Black.

\- ¿Y qué siente usted, Hermione Granger? Preguntó Sirius con voz de fingida duda.

-Creo que lo mismo que usted, señor Black.

-Bueno -dijo el hombre apretando levemente el brazo que rodeaba a la mujer -yo te amo, y si lo que sientes tú está en esa misma línea…

Los ojos de ella brillaron al tiempo que en su rostro aparecía una sonrisa que hizo que al animago le diese un vuelco de alegría el corazón.

-Si, Sirius. Definitivamente mis sentimientos van en la misma línea que los tuyos… pero ahora tengo hambre.

Sirius sonrió, con una luz nueva en su semblante.

-Seguimos en la misma línea de pensamientos y sentimientos, bella dama.


End file.
